Lift the Fallen
by Black Padfoot
Summary: Azkaban; It can break the toughest of men, the strongest of heroes. Rebuilding a new life is tough, especially when the bricks of your sanctuary are falling.
1. Preterio

Lift the Fallen 

**Summary: **

Azkaban; It can break the toughest of men, the strongest of heroes.

Rebuilding a new life is tough, especially when the bricks of your sanctuary are falling.

(A Harry-in-Azkaban twist with a couple of twists. May be HP/GW towards the end… I'll see what I feel like…)

**Author's Note: **Contrary to popular belief, I have not forgotten about some of my other stories, I've just put quite a few of them on a temporary Hiatus because of a rather severe case of writer's block… I'll try to update them as soon as I can but don't hold your breath…

**Disclaimer: **I honestly haven't the faintest clue why we still have to do these… everyone knows we aren't J.K. Rowling here… not nearly as brilliant… we're just overly obsessive fans… No need to rub it in (grumbles)

Cold… Dread… Fear… Pain…

These things came naturally for the prisoners of Azkaban.

Screams… Insanity… Tears…

The few sounds you can hear in Azkaban.

This place, usually reserved for the miscreants of society, those who caused humankind alarm by merely existing, now held a prisoner so very unlike every other. These walls which excluded humanity itself, now held a seventeen-year-old Harry Potter. This prisoner was not like any other, not only the fact that he was very powerful, Dementors seeming to not affect him, but the single fact that he alone in this dreadful place was innocent of the crimes charged of him. And he alone was going to prove to the rest of the world that he was the innocent one.

Sitting up, a new gleam to his brilliant emerald green eyes, Harry Potter pointed to the door and whispered the words that would forever haunt his dreams.

"Solvo Mihi"

**(Back at Hogwarts)**

It was dinnertime in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Wizardry, the unsuspecting residents laughing and happily chatting, stuffing their faces with mouth-watering food.

Two people in particular, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were laughing and joking around until Ron suddenly stuffed his face with so much food that when Hermione tried to talk to him he ended up spraying it all over her.

"Oh honestly Ron!" replied an exasperated Hermione, turning around to roll her eyes at Ron with her other best friend Harry; that is until she remembered.

Her face suddenly turning cold, she lost appetite in her food.

"I'm going to the dorms," she stated shortly before getting up to walk to the doors.

Her progress to the doors was efficiently stopped however when a thundering boom echoed throughout the castle, effectively shaking the whole building.

After a couple of screams, the residents of Hogwarts were deathly still, trying to hear any other noises. And then, they heard it; an army-load of footfalls were coming closer, the yells and laughing of their owners giving everyone an impending sense of doom.

As precious few remembered to arm themselves with their wands, the doors of the great hall came crashing open, revealing a whole army of figures in black robes, white masks covering their faces and all their wands pointing into the hall.

The Death-Eaters were here and the war was only beginning.

**A/N: Yes I do realise that was purely evil to leave it there but hey, it sounded good!**

**(grin)**

**And sorry if this chapter moved a bit fast, I was impatient to get that bit of it out of the way so I can write the other chapters! **

**The words Harry said were translated to mean 'Release Me'…**

**You'll find out why they'll haunt his dreams later…**

**Anyway, please review… the feedback is really helpful and if you want to see anything particular happening, let me know in your review and I'll try to incorporate it in.**

**Don't worry, I have plans for this story; it won't be like those other Harry-In-Azkaban fics…!**

**So Anyway, now that you've read (crosses fingers) please review!**


	2. praelium

**(Disclaimer and Summary in Chapter one)**

Chaos.

Chaos and Pandemonium were probably the only ways to describe the situation.

Many of the younger years had forgotten to take out their wands; their fear of their first battle playing on their minds, the older years were trying to protect themselves, the younger ones and their friends, and the staff of Hogwarts were trying to save the school and get everyone to safety and the death eaters were firing away.

Spells were being fired from every angle and people were going down, many of them on the 'light' side. Those who weren't fighting were staring around in shock at the amount of their side that had fallen. Of course that's quite hard to do when you're also avoiding death yourself.

But after a while; no one knew when, or how, but death eaters seemed to be the ones falling; someone from the back of the hall was still fighting and that someone was winning.

When the majority of the death eaters had been stunned or put under some other spell, the room finally cleared enough for everyone to see who was their helper. But it wasn't quite who they expected. There, standing in plain view of everyone was Harry James Potter.

But they didn't have much time to dwell on this fact; the devil himself was approaching and they all knew it. Lord Voldemort had finally come.

Strutting casually into the hall twirling his wand aimlessly, he surveyed the damage his death eaters had done before they fell. Seemingly quite pleased, his smile only deepened when he saw everyone left in the hall looking at Harry Potter.

"Ah! Potter! How nice of you to join us! I wouldn't think you'd want to come but no matter… Going to try kill me Harry" he mocked, his mere voice sending chills up everyone's spines.

"What are you talking about Tom? Surely he hasn't come to kill you! He's on your side" spoke Dumbledore, a definite weariness now in his voice, the many people behind him echoing their agreement to his statement.

Quite the opposite of what they'd imagined, Voldemort began to laugh. The horrible bone chilling disaster that was, the creature was laughing!

"Ah, Dumbledore! You make me laugh! Harry Potter was never on my side. I've asked him numerous times but all times he has denied me. Pity that," he said looking anything but sad, "And guess what! You were the ones that betrayed him! Even I can see that… And he'll nev…"

"SHUT UP VOLDEMORT!" bellowed Harry all of a sudden, pointing his wand at Voldemort, "Haud Diutius Immortalis. Intereo"

Without warning, the brightest red light any of them had seen issued from Harry's wand and collided head-on with Voldemort, encompassing him. For a few seconds all anyone could hear was the screams of terror and fury from Voldemort before silence.

Nothing and no one moved in the hall. All was quiet.

Until Harry turned on his heel and walked straight out of the Hall without so much as a word to any of them. And walking out of the hall, he was effectively walking out of everyone's lives.

For no one in the Wizarding world would see hide nor hair or Harry Potter for four long years.

**A/N: Yay! We've finally finished the second chapter! **

**The next chapter won't start from where it left of but rather somewhere in the not too distant future… (mysterious grin) **

**So anyway, Please Review! **


	3. novus vita

Lift the Fallen 

**Summary: **

Azkaban; It can break the toughest of men, the strongest of heroes.

Rebuilding a new life is tough, especially when the bricks of your sanctuary are falling.

(A Harry-in-Azkaban twist with a couple of twists. May be HP/GW towards the end… I'll see what I feel like…)

**Disclaimer: **I honestly haven't the faintest clue why we still have to do these… everyone knows we aren't J.K. Rowling here… not nearly as brilliant… we're just overly obsessive fans… No need to rub it in (grumbles)

Chapter 3:

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating this or any of my other stories recently… college just started again and I've been mega busy… **

**Anyway, think of this chapter as an Easter present… and if you don't celebrate Easter then this is just some random present… hehehe…**

**Anyway, I'm actually updating this story coz it's my fave one out of all the stories I'm writing…**

It had now been five years since that fateful day that Voldemort was defeated and everyone realised the truth.

Much had happened in the life of Harry Potter since that day. He had, after much persuasion from his newfound friends in the muggle world, opened up to somebody and married that special lady too. After falling owner to an especially large mansion, they had also had a beautiful daughter which they had named Chloe Marissa Potter; Marissa after her mother.

Things didn't stay that perfect for long though. About a week after Chloe was born, Marissa developed some severe internal bleeding and shortly after, died.

Things had gotten pretty bad for Harry after that; Chloe fell ill and Harry was just about ready to close himself off from the world forever but once again, his friends seemed to pull him out of it, convincing him enough to look after himself so he could look after Chloe.

As Chloe slowly started getting better, things started to cool down for our hero.

At present, he was with Chloe in the massive lounge and they were playing some new game the energetic four-year-old had thought up.

But their fun was stopped as the doorbell rang. With curiosity plainly etched on his face, Harry slowly made his way to the door. Bewildered as to how someone had found his home as it had the strongest concealment charms on it (the wards seemed to recognise his newfound friends and they never knocked anyway) Harry opened the door only to find about ten people shivering out on the lawn; ten people Harry had vowed never to see again.

Standing out on the lawn were Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Dumbledore, Tonks and Malfoy.

The two parties just stood there staring at each other for a while in a deafening silence until a bubbly voice broke through the background.

"Daaaddyyy! We didn't finish playing Runny Run Bun-Bun yet! Daddy? How come you haven't let those people in yet? Daddy…"

Suddenly snapping to his senses, Harry turned around, picked up his over-excited toddler and spoke to the 'intruders' as he would like to call them.

"Well you might as well come in then…" he spoke resignedly, "Chloe, it's past your bedtime. Go get ready for bed sweetie"

As the toddler pouted off to get ready for bed Harry walked off to the lounge giving no signal that he wanted the intruders to follow but they did anyway. Still no one had tried to say anything to him out of fear of blowing what could be their only chance.

As he motioned for them to stay in the lounge, Harry went off to tuck Chloe into bed.

By the time he came back down again, most of them were seated, Ginny being the only one who was not; she was standing by some of their photos and looking at one in particular; the one of Harry and Marissa side-by-side, laughing up at the picture and holding the new-born Chloe in their arms. It was a simple muggle picture but it was one of Harry's favourites.

"Harry, who's this?" asked Ginny, breaking the trend of silence.

"Not that its any of your concern Weasley but that was my wife, Marissa" he replied coldly, cutting into their hopes of being welcomed back, "Now I doubt you came here purely for a social call to look at photos and ask about my wife; what the hell do you want?"

"Just to apol" began Hermione earnestly before Harry cut her off.

"That's a complete load of bullshit and you know it Granger. Don't take me for a fool!" he hissed with pure fury behind his eyes.

As most of them had never seen that look on Harry before, they gulped and shut their mouths; well all except one.

Draco Malfoy of all people suddenly stood up.

"Look Potter, I know we've never been on the best of terms but for goodness' sake, all of us just came here to apologise for not believing you all those years ago and if you don't wanna accept that then you can shove it. We would have apologised a long time ago if you hadn't made your house so friggin' hard to find!"

There was dead silence in the house as Draco and Harry started at each other, one with pure hatred in his eyes, the other only with impatience.

**Please Review!  
And Happy Easter everyone!**


	4. vereor

**Chapter 4:**

**A/N: Hello allo! Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chap; meant a lot to me! Yay! I have another chance to write today coz our school has an extra day of Easter holidays… personally I think too many teachers just wanted extra holidays but whateva… I'm not complaining… :) **

**(Review responses at bottom)**

**For disclaimer and summary see Chapter 1**

For a couple of minutes there was dead silence in the house as Draco and Harry just stood and stared at each other and the rest of the 'intruders' looked nervously between the two of them, obviously anticipating a fight.

No one however anticipated the terrified scream or crashing that came from upstairs.

Immediately breaking out of his trance, Harry sprinted up the stairs so fast that everyone else had to actually use a spell to track him down.

Harry meanwhile had already reached Chloe's room and as soon as he opened the door a little bundle of green ploughed straight into his legs almost knocking him over. He soon recognised this green bundle that was crying on him as his daughter.

"Chlo? Chloe, what happened?" He asked the crying toddler.

Receiving no answer, he attempted to look past her and what he saw made his blood run cold. At first he saw some sort of mutant bunny creature but as soon as the thing looked at him it changed. At once, Harry knew this was a boggart but he couldn't seem to react fast enough.

As time itself seemed to slow down for Harry, he watched it change into people he thought he knew; people he thought he loved; people he thought loved him.

At first it was Ron and Hermione, both yelling at him for betraying them; for killing Bill and Charlie and numerous others.

Then it was his parents screaming about how he was an unworthy son; that they wished they had lived instead of Harry.

Next it was the Gryffindors yelling about how he wasn't worthy to be one of them; how he was a Slytherin coward

Then it was the smirking Slytherins, the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, the teachers of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, and the Weasleys.

The people seemed to get less and less significant all the time yet one thing remained the same; none of them liked Harry at all and none of them were holding back their thoughts on him.

Choking back tears as so many painful memories from his past resurfaced, Harry was forced to his knees, trying desperately to tell these people that it wasn't him; he was innocent.

As his vision became blurry, Harry knew he was losing consciousness from the impact the emotions took on him and the only noises he could hear were calling to him. Chloe and everyone else were trying to get to him and the last thing Harry heard before he blacked out was a familiar voice yelling, "Ridikulus"

Harry had no idea how long he had blacked out for or at the moment, why he even blacked out. All he knew was that he was alive and awake.

"Harry?" he heard a female voice calling. It seemed familiar yet he couldn't seem to place it. "Harry", the voice called again, "Wake up"

Opening his eyes slowly, Harry barely recognised a mass of red towering over him and another warm hand covering his own.

He registered that he was in his bed but who these people were he had no idea. Thinking it over for a minute, it all came rushing back to him and he sat up at such a speed that most of them gasped.

Before he could say anything though, his daughter climbed up on his bed, beaming from ear to ear.

"Yay! Daddy's awake! You had a really long nap daddy. Daddy? Who were all those people who kept changing? I didn't like them. They were mean and they almost made you cry. Do you want a hug daddy?"

Smiling to himself at how much like her mother she was, Harry tucked her soft brown curls behind her ears and said, "No thanks sweetie, I'm fine"

Standing quietly in the background, Harry now recognised everyone else but didn't say anything to them. He knew they had seen everything the boggart changed into and he wasn't proud of it.

"Chlo, why don't you go play with Ruffy for a while. Daddy needs to do some things."

Ruffy was their small brown sausage dog that absolutely loved Chloe to bits so Chloe was only too happy to go play with him.

Running off with her curls flying all over her face, she could be heard yelling the dogs name all down the stairs.

When her footfalls had faded, Harry was left in the room with everyone else. Nobody was saying anything, not even Harry.

"How are you feeling?" asked Mrs. Weasley softly after awhile.

"Fine thank you" answered Harry, distractedly running his hands through his hair much to the amusement of Remus and Sirius.

"Um, I suppose I should thank you for… well… you know, stopping the… boggart and all so… well… thanks" finished Harry awkwardly.

"No problem and we really should thank you for the whole Voldemort thing. You didn't owe us anything yet you still did it. I know its not enough but thank you Harry." Replied Ginny softly.

With a small inclination of his head, Harry slowly slid off the bed and walked into his wardrobe; someone had apparently changed him into his nightclothes that were lying on the chair in his room and he wanted to get out of them.

While he was still picking out his clothes he heard someone call, "Harry, can we **_please_** talk to you downstairs when you've finished. Just hear us out?"

Harry gave no answer to their plea but he heard them walk down to the lounge anyway and sighed to himself. Just when he thought life was getting normal, his past seemed to kick back at him again.

**A/N: Yay! The end of another chapter! I'm actually quite happy with this one but please review and let me know your thoughts on it anyway.**

**Here are those review responses:**

**Shark Byte: Heh! Yea I tried reading it too and had probably less success than you had! Thanks for reviewing!**

**India Ink: Thanks India! Nice to hear from you after ages. Yea I really like the way Chloe's turned out; I might describe her looks a bit more as the story develops…**

**Orlin: Thanks very much! Please review this chap as well!**

**Emma Barrows: Heya! Thanks heaps for reviewing. I might not get around to reading your story anytime soon as I'm mega busy at college and things but I'll try read it when I can…**

**Jbfritz: Thanks very much… will do! **


End file.
